Letting Go
by Do Not Even Try
Summary: How Jackson felt at Miley's wedding. ONESHOT


Jackson POV:

I watched Miley walk down the isle escorted by Dad. I couldn't believe she was getting married. I could still remember the day she was born. She was so small and innocent always needing me or Dad...or Mom. But now she's grown up. And she doesn't need us anymore. I felt my eyes prickle and my throat burn and before I new it. I was crying. The only time I have ever cried was when Mom died. Lilly gave me a knowing look and smiled at me from the bridesmaids. Right then looking at my sister I could picture that little baby.

FLASHBACK:

"Jackson! You're Mom and Dad are home!" Mam maw called to a three year old Jackson.

"Yay! Momma! Daddy!" Jackson called. They smiled at him.

"Look Jackson, it's your new sister, Miley." His Mother said lowering Miley. He looked at it.

"Mommy, You know what Daddy said about naming the animals we bring home. It gets to hard to give them away." Jackson said sternly. Miley and Jackson's Mother would always bring strays home and get them back to health before finding the owners or new owners. His Momma laughed.

"No Jackson, This is a baby. It's your sister." Jackson looked at the baby and touched it's head before deciding it was a keeper.

"Mommy! Can we keep it? Please!" Jackson asked. Robbie Ray laughed.

"Of course son. She's ours. Do you wanna hold her?" He asked. Jackson nodded. He sat down on the couch and His Mother handed the baby to him. He held her and kissed her forehead.

"Hi Miwey! I'm gonna be the best big brother ever!" The baby smiled and gurgled happily.

END FLASHBACK:

My tears were burning my cheeks as they slid down. I smiled as Dad handed his only daughter over to Oliver Oken. Miley kissed his cheek and said, "I love you daddy." He hugged her and said between tears, "Love you to Bud." She happily walked up to the alter. I found myself remembering times when she was four or five.

FLASHBACK:

"Jackson! Jackson! Jackson!" Miley screamed with enthusiasm running around and around her brother.

"Whaty, Whaty, Whaty?" He asked slightly annoyed. She stopped and put on a smile.

"TODAY'S CHRISTMAS!" She screamed. He laughed and said,

"Ok then. WHERE'S MY PRESENT!" She smiled, kissed his cheek and said, "I love you Jackson, you're the best big brother ever!"

"Is that it?" He asked. Although he would never tell, that was one of the best gifts she ever gave him. She smiled and put her hands on her hips,

"If it was would you be mad?"

"Sorta." He said. She grinned and reached into the pile of presents. He quickly tore off the paper.

"I made it for you in Arts and Crafts at school." Jackson smiled and thought for a second he was going to cry. It was a white ceramic mug that had a picture Miley drew on it. It had a tall stick boy with golden hair holding a little stick girl with brown hair hand. And above it in Miley's sloppy handwriting she wrote,

"Best Big Brother in the whole wide world" He hugged her and said,

"Thanks Miles! I love it!"

END FLASHBACK:

I thought back to that mug, sitting on a shelf in the back of my closet. It most likely had dust covering it. I missed my sister. I looked over at her and saw she was crying. Almost as heavily as she cried when Mom died. But these were happy tears while the others, were not.

FLASHBACK:

"JACKSON! MILEY! GET DOWN HERE!" Robbie Ray called. Nine year old Miley and twelve year old Jackson flew down the stairs. Robbie Ray's face was deadly pale and his eyes quite shiny.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Miley asked.

"Y-You're Mother... S-she...died." Robbie Ray said as he let the tears fall.

"WHAT!" Jackson screamed. "HOW?"

"C-car w-wreck." Robbie Ray said. Miley burst into to tears but Jackson just stood there, to shocked to speak, to sad to cry. The next thing he knew, he was hugging his sister and patting her back while she cried on his shoulder. He sobbed quietly for his Mother. He just wanted to curl up and cry, but helping Miley seemed to ease his pain. His sister fell asleep in her brothers arms.

END FLASHBACK:

As the priest started the ceremony Oliver smiled at Miley and she smiled back through her tears. Oliver looked at me as if to say, "Is this okay with you?" I nodded briefly and smiled. The priest said, "If anyone has a reasons why these two should not be together in holy matrimony...please speak now or forever hold your peace." This was my moment. The only one I had to stop this. But I couldn't get mouth open. I wanted to scream, "STOP! SHE'S NOT READY FOR THIS!" but the truth was..._I'm _not ready for her to get married. I wish she could stay my little sister forever and never leave.

FLASHBACK:

_knock,kncok_

"Jackson...can I talk to you?" Oliver asked through Jackson's door. The older boy grunted and said,

"What do you want cheese puff?"

"I needed to ask you something...about Miley." Oliver said. Jackson slowly opened the door and led Oliver in. The younger boy was clearly uncomfortable and cleared his throat several times before saying anything.

"Well...um...I need you opinion on something...something...big." Oliver said. Jackson narrowed his eyes,

"Get on with it." Oliver tugged at his collar nervously and said,

"I...um...I want to ask Miley to marry me." Jackson felt lightheaded all the sudden and sat down and said,

"M-Marry you?" Oliver nodded weakly.

"But..I...um...wanted your permission first. Mr. Stewart already gave me permission." He said. Jackson nodded slowly and said while he looked at the old mug sitting in his closet.

"Sure."

END FLASHBACK:

Sadly, no one objected. Heck, they did make a cute couple. I felt as though my lungs were filled with water...no wait that's my eyes. Oliver lifted the veil and kissed her. I let out a sob and Lilly smiled at me, tears falling from her eyes as well. People threw rice down the aisles as Mr. And Mrs. Oliver Oken walked by. At the reception I walked past Miley and Oliver. His arms were around her and she was smiling so big. She saw me pass and walked away from Oliver. With out a word, she threw herself on me and hugged me. I hugged back, though not nearly as hard. I could see tears in her eyes as she held out that old ceramic mug and said,

"You're still and always will be, the best big brother in my world."

A/n: I was feeling sweet today so I wrote an emotional one. And strangly I cried writing this even though its not sad...hmm...I don't know! But please review! You guys totally rock! And I'm not just saying that! Much love, Me


End file.
